bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince of the South
The Prince of the South is an upcoming VeggieTales episode that is a sequel to Duke and the Great Pie War, which is released in 2005. It has a lesson in praising God's name, like in Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida. Plot The Countertop The Groovy Brothers come in and took over the show. No one wonders that the Groovy Brothers were such a great band. Lanny Wilson doesn't know. He rolls the perfect story: The Prince of the South. The Story A storybook opens up on the counter as a choir starts singing about a pie war that broke out between two kingdoms, the Kingdom of Scone and the Kingdom of Rhubarb, before also singing about the story of a duke named Duke Duke (played by Larry the Cucumber), who fell in love with a beautiful Rhubarbarian woman named Sweet Petunia, as well as the fact that Petunia is accompanied by her mother-in-law Nona (played by Madame Blueberry). The scene then switches to "Ye Olde Knight School", where Duke, along with a trio of carrot knights and a perpetually sleepy knight named Sleepless Knight (played by Jimmy Gourd), are being trained by Irwin (played by Pa Grape) to be first-rank knights to serve in the pie war. Part of their training involves running past a bunch of bars with donuts strung on them and to avoid getting hit by the donuts. However, while the other knights were able to avoid getting hit by the donuts, Duke ends up getting hit when he drops his sword and tries to pick it up, which sends him flying until he hits the ground. Irwin then tells Duke, "If that'd been a pie, you'd be creamed right now! You're hopeless!" At that moment, Irwin's top student Otis the Elevated (played by Mr. Lunt) shows up, accompanied by his accomplice Novak (played by Mr. Nezzer). Otis then demonstrates how he beat the Duke of Scone. Duke however got a furious look on his face. He explains that he got a severe beatdown before a day of training at Ye Olde Knight School. Before he asked Irwin, Lucas (played by Bob the Tomato) and Petunia yanked Duke away. Then, the silly song comes on. After the silly song, the show resumes. In the castle, Duke saw many pictures of previous kings. When he got into the king's throne room, he saw a TV playing Celery Night Fever: Return of Bruce Onion. He grabs the remote by mistake, causing a king (Chog Norrius) to cry, then he fast-forwards the movie to the closing countertop of the episode. He did some royal tricks when the ukulele version of the What We Have Learned Song plays. He accidentally did a Belly Bump at the TV, causing it to blow up. Then the silly song narrator told the kids to try not do this at home. Frantically, Duke called the Castle Cops and told them that the king belly bumped the TV by mistake, although Duke was the one who did this. The castle cops (Apollo Gourd, Scooter and Gordon) came and arrested the king for belly bumping the TV, even though Duke was the one who did it. The king knew that Duke lied, because the king was mocking Duke's high appreciation for his love with Petunia. He was sent back to Ye Olde Knight School. Later, Duke and Otis were in a competition, the Scone and Rhubarb Pie Eating Contest. During the contest, Otis and Duke got into an argument about praising God and not. But, when the contest was finished, Duke won the competition! He had learned that you can praise God more than just in church. He walked happily as he sang a song about praising God all day long, before it seems that the story is over, but Novak tells the viewers that the story is not over yet. Because of that, Duke explained to Lucas that he knew how to praise God. Of course, Duke and Petunia end up bumping their heads again when they both try to retrieve the Secret Handshake at the same time, before the choir from before then sings about true love, just as the story then comes to an end after that. What We Have Learned The Groovy Brothers said they liked that story. The What We Have Learned song plays. After the song, they got the verse and they said good-bye. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Ballad of the Pie War *Check it Out! *Praise the Lord *What We Have Learned *God Likes it When We Praise Him (Music video, by Five Iron Frenzy in the credits) Characters Countertop *Larry the Cucumber as Lanny Wilson *Bob the Tomato as Dennis *Archibald Asparagus as Alister *Khalil as Stix *QWERTY The Prince of the South *Larry the Cucumber as Duke *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry as Nona *Jimmy Gourd as Sleepless Knight *Pa Grape as Irwin *Mr. Lunt as Otis the Elevated *Mr. Nezzer as Novak *Bob the Tomato as Lucas *Chog Norrius as a King *Apollo Gourd, Scooter, and Gordon as the Castle Cops Check it Out! *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Percy Pea *Annie *Joe the Yellow Tomato *Silly Song Announcer Running Gags Silly Song Library Songs with Larry "Check it Out!" What We Have Learned song Knight Version Kid They Got a Letter From None QWERTY's Verse "The LORD is my strength and my defense; he has become my salvation." -Exodus 15:2a Trivia *The Groovy Brothers took over the show, like in A Chipmunk Christmas and A Groundhog Christmas. *This episode is a sequel to "Duke and the Great Pie War". *This episode has a few connections towards "The King of the East". **During the opening countertop sequence, Lanny reads a note on what happened during the filming. **The Secret Handshake is used. **The bad guy demonstrates how he defeated the main character. **The main character belly bumps the TV by accident. *Celery Night Fever: Return of Bruce Onion plays on the TV. *This is the fifth time that the silly song announcer told the viewers not to do what the character did at home. The first four times were in The New Job, Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!, LarryBoy and the Desert of Death, and The King of the East. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000